Love, Lies, and Lust
by DeioAn4
Summary: Hermione is dating Draco, but can she hide it from Harry and Ron? And what happens when things between the two go just too far? Read on to find out about another little secret of Hermione's.
1. Default Chapter

**Love, Lies, And Lust**

Chapter 1:

"Him, all I can think of his him. I mustn't Tell Harry or Ron of this. No I must not tell

them," Hermione Granger told herself as she boarded the Hogwarts Express for her

seventh year. While at the same time Draco Malfoy declared under his breath, "Her, I

can't stop thinking of her. She's all I could think of the entire summer."

Within a few minutes Draco lay sound asleep in a compartment not knowing what await

him. About the twentieth compartment that Hermione searched, she found Draco asleep.

"Wow, she though to herself aloud, "he looks really good." Draco was dressed in tight

jeans and a red muscle shirt with his cape draped over him. His hair was not slicked back

but now hung loosely around his face. "Well, I might as well," Hermione said aloud as

she closed the compartment door. She curled up under Draco's arm and was soon lost to

sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Draco woke up to find Hermione asleep in his arms. He moved ever so

carefully so as not to wake her. "Is this real or a dream, "he though aloud. As Hermione

stirred, he sat frozen with fear that he had woken her. Within a few moments she was

awake, but barely. "Hello, Draco," she said sleepily. "What—How—When" is all Draco

could manage to say. "I'm sorry, Draco, You just looked so comforting sleeping there

and I need a compartment to stay in." "Well, this will be our little secret won't it," Draco

whispered and with that he got up and out of the compartment. As he was walking away a

parchment fell from his jacket on to the floor. Hermione quickly picked it up and began

to read it. The letter is as follows: Hermione, meet me in the spare classroom by the

Slytherin common room at eight. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy. "Yes, Hermione thought

aloud to herself and with that she picked up her stuff and headed off the train.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hermione got off the train she was greeted by her two best friends. "Where were

you?" Ron asked in a suspicious tone. "I just wanted a compartment to myself so I could

sleep," she replied in an annoyed tone. "Okay," Ron spat out in a questioning way. "I

really must be on my way, I will see you two at dinner." With that Hermione walked off

in a hurried fashion. She made her way through the crowd of students and caught only,

but a short glimpse of Draco. "Oh well, I will see him soon enough, "She said to herself

aloud. Once inside the castle, she went to put her stuff away and as she was walking to

her dorm, she hit someone and fell backwards. As she was about to get up, a familiar

hand was held out to help her. "Thank you, Draco," she replied in a surprised way. "Your

welcome, Hermione." With that Draco walked off towards the Slytherin common room.

"Draco just called me Hermione!" she squealed with joy. "I almost forgot that I'm

supposed to meet him at eight. Well I better hurry and get to dinner so I can get in some

homework before our meeting." With that being said she hurried on to her dorm and then

down to the great hall.

As she sat down, Dumbledore was just about to announce head boy. "This year's

head boy will be Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." The whole Slytherin table erupted in

claps and yells. After Draco sat down, Dumbledore announced head girl. "This

year's head girl will be Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." Hermione was so lost in

thought that she didn't register this until Harry yelled at Her. "Hermione, Hermione,

hello?" "what, she said in a dazed way. "Your head girl," said Harry in an excited way.

"Oh," she stated in a bored way as she walked up to the head master. After she sat down

her table congratulated her, but she spent the rest of the night staring at Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock in her dorm read 7:45. "Is it really this late?" she said to no one in particular.

Swiftly and quickly she put away her work and hurried of towards the Slytherin

common room. Once the room was in site, she hurried to the empty classroom so as not

to be spotted. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Draco already there.

"You've never been early for anything in your life, Malfoy," "Well there's a first time

for everything, isn't there, Granger? Let's just cut to the chase." "What is the chase," she

asked in a very curious state. "I like you, you like me, it's so obvious especially with

what happened on the train." "You haven't told anyone have you Draco?" "Of course not,

but what about you?" "I haven't told anyone earlier." "Let's keep it that way." With that

he leaned in and kissed Hermione and she kissed him back. "Meet me here tomorrow and

remember what goes on in here stays in here." Then Draco got up and left the room.

After he went into the Slytherin common room, Hermione got up and went off to find

Harry and Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

About fifteen minutes later, Hermione found Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common

room. They were sitting by the fire doing their homework at the last minute as usual.

"Where were ya?" Ron asked without looking up from his book. "I just went for a walk is

all." "If you say so," Harry now commented. "And what is that_ suppose_ to mean, might I

ask?" Hermione nearly screamed at him. "Nothing," he merely replied. Hermione was so

aggravated with both of them that she stormed off to her dorm.

Once inside she slammed the door so loud that anyone in the Gryffindor area could hear

her. "Can you try to be a little quieter, Hermione?" Ginny, being the only one in the

room, asked in an odd tone. "Sorry, Gin, Harry and Ron are being very prying."

"Oh, I know how that can be, remember I have to live with Ron and sometimes Harry."

Then Ginny went off into la-la land thinking about Harry. Hermione proceeded to her bed

and began to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_When I went to see Draco, he kissed me. Me, Hermione Granger of all people he could _

_have, he wants me. It is a bit oddly though that after all the mean stuff he's done to me, _

_he actually likes me. He wants me to meet him tomorrow at the same place, same time!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

A/N: Sorry I haven't written, I've been very busy, and sorry if this chapters not so good.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N School has been crazy so sorry I haven't written for awhile. Thanxs so much for the reviews!

_8:00 PM: The next night_

Hermione and Draco were in their little "meeting" again just as before. As soon as

Hermione walked in the door, Draco ran up to her and kissed her passionately and

deeply. She kissed him back with the same intense emotion. "I have an idea," Draco said

with a glisten in his eyes. "Okay," said Hermione with a mischievous grin. "Follow me."

They ran toward his dorm, but first made sure the coast was clear. They ran quickly and

silently until they came upon a door that Hermione had never seen. Draco whispered

something so Hermione could not hear it. When the door opened, Draco pulled Hermione

through it with all his power. "Where the feck are we Draco?" "This is my secret room

that I have told no one about. It's been here since 2nd year." He replies in a whisper like

voice. "Okay, but why are we here?" Draco replies by kissing her deeply and she kisses

back with the same emotion. He pulls her close. One hand is on her waist and the other is

intertwined with hers.

Hermione moans softly and Draco kisses her harder. She slowly moves her hands

up his robe and begins to lift his shirt. He begins to un-button her shirt, but still manages

to kiss her. Draco lets out a soft moan of happiness, but as soon as he does so voices

are herd outside the door. The two hush instantly. When the voices leave they continue

for about 5 minutes until they realize that it's after curfew. "Fuck," the two reply in

unison. Hermione and Draco both button up their robes and shirts and once outside the

door, leave each other with one kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke the next morning not able to remember what happened. Then it hit her,

_how could I be making out in a closet with Draco! I hope he didn't find out! What's _

_going on with me, _she asked herself aloud. Maybe if I go down to breakfast then I can

sort some of this out. Hurriedly she got dressed and went down to breakfast, early as

usual. When she entered the Great Hall, she saw that Harry and Ron had saved her the

usual spot between the two of them. She sat down quickly and immediately started to put

food on her plate. "Morning Mione," the two called in unison. "Morning boys," she said

in a cheery voice so as not to arouse any suspicious. _I am so glad that I'm head girl, this _

_way they won't find out about my dirty little secrets. _She laughed at this aloud and that's

when it all started.

A/N Want to know what Hermione is hiding besides Draco, Read on to find out! Please Review

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

"What's so funny?" Ron asked between bites of food. "Nothing, Nothing at all," she

said in a mischievous tone. "If … you say… so… Mione," Ron stated dully. Hermione

laughed, but this time to herself and only herself. _It's such a relief that Draco didn't find _

_out about me, she thought to herself. _Meanwhile, across the Great Hall, Draco was lost in

thought and hadn't even touched his full plate. _I really hope that Hermione didn't notice _

_last night. I just pray that she doesn't catch me, he thought to himself. Do I like her or _

_don't I? Is this just some random thing where we hook up or am I really in love with _

_Hermione? I need to figure this out soon_. With that he got up and headed back to the

Head's Dorm.

Once in the common room Draco moved silently, but hastily towards the conjoined

bathroom. There he fished in his pocket for a bit until he found it. He pulled out the razor

and pulled up his left sleeve. He started at the top of his already scarred arm and dragged

the razor swiftly down his arm. He did this three more times before switching to his right

arm. After he cut once in his other arm, Hermione walked through the conjoined

bathroom.

She was horrified to find Draco with a razor in his hand and blood everywhere

including his clothes and the floor. She ran to him quickly and carefully took the razor

from him. She set it down next to her so as not to make him angry. She looked at him and

could, for the first time, see what was really in his eyes. It wasn't hate or deceit, it was

hurt and sorrow. Carefully, ever so carefully, she lifted up her sleeves as well. She had

similar marks to his that were very recent looking. She wanted to understand what had

caused him so much pain over the years. They sat in the bathroom holding each other

knowing it was going to be okay even though they didn't say a single word.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was a bit awkward, but only at first. "Morning Mione," Draco

declared casually. "I'm really sorry Draco, I didn't know. Is there anything I can do to

help?" "No, but thanks anyways." "Shall we go to breakfast then," Hermione replied in

her usual cheery voice. "Yes I think we shall," Draco said and kissed her as they left the d

dorms. They went down to breakfast, but as soon as they reached the great hall, they

separated and Hermione went in first. About four minutes later Draco entered and tried

his best not to stare at Hermione. "Morning," grumbled her two best friends. "Morning,

how are you two?" "Tired," said an almost asleep Ron. "Me, too mate." What happened

last night? You left dinner in a hurry and we didn't see you for the rest of the night." "I

was tired and then I met up with Draco and we talked a bit before we went to bed." He

didn't do anything to you did he? asked Harry. "No he didn't do anything, its okay guys.

Actually I'm not hungry so I think I'll see you two in class."

As Hermione reached her dorm, she checked her watch. _I have exactly one hour before _

_classes._ Suddenly the door flew open with a loud crashing noise. "Draco! Why were you

in such a hurry to get up here?" "I saw you leave and I wanted to make sure everything

was _okay_. "Yes I wasn't up here to cut, I was up here to have some time before classes.

We have an hour so what do you want to do?" "I think I have a few ideas, he said

cocking one of his eyebrows. "Oh, you do, do you? Okay well let's then." They ran into

his room and started to make-out. Draco pulled off her robes and began to un-button her

shirt. She tore off his robes and shirt and then began to pull off his pants. He took them

off and hers' as well. Then he pushed her onto the bed and they undressed totally. After a

long while of sex, Hermione checked Draco's clock. "Fuck!" We have ten minutes to

get down to the dungeons. They dressed quickly and then ran off to potions hand in hand.

A/N I hope you all liked this chappy!


	10. Chapter 10

After the longest day, to Hermione, she sat writing in her diary at 10:00 PM.

Dear Journal,

**My World is Turned**

My world is turned,

Feelings are un-resolved,

There are things I have yet to learn,

Maybe I'm getting to involved,

I have several questions and so few answers,

The truth might eat at me like cancer,

I need t o know even if it hurts me,

Her my call, hear my plea,

Let all romance bleed,

Maybe he's just trying to lead,

I might be falling for it,

But the feeling will always lie in the pit (of my heart)

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger


	11. Chapter 11: A Side Note

Side note: That was an original poem by me. Love to all my reviewers!

hufflepuffgirl88  
2005-02-21  
ch 9, signed

PadfootObssesed329  
2005-02-20  
ch 9, signed

iheartbricks  
2005-02-19  
ch 7, signed

StarPheonix  
2005-02-09  
ch 7, signed

doggielover045  
2005-02-09  
ch 7, signed

brunettebabetxt  
2005-01-04  
ch 5, signed

Ebony-Amanda-brittany44  
2005-01-03  
ch 5, signed

Padfootrules3  
2004-12-29  
ch 4, signed

Tomanddansgrl5  
2004-12-25  
ch 2, signed

DCMMFAN  
2004-12-24  
ch 1, signed

colorguard06

loveroftomanddan

Thanxs all


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke the next morning in Draco's arms in his room. She turned over and

tried to crawl out of bed without waking him. When she turned over, Draco put his arm

over her waist and only pulled her closer to him. "Morning love." "Morning Draco."

"Hermione." "Ya?" "Would you be my girlfriend?" "I would love to," she replied as a

smile crept across her lips. "How in the world am I ever going to break this to Ron and

Harry? Both of them would kill you." "We don't have to tell them." "I Love you." "I

Love you too, Draco." "So, do you think we should get up?" "No," he replied. "Let's stay

here for awhile longer."

About forty-five minutes later, they got up and showered. The came down to the Great

Hall and separated. "Let's not tell them yet." "Okay, see you later." She entered the Great

Hall and to her great surprise there was only Ginny. She plopped down next to her friend

with a concerned look in her eyes. "Where are Ron and Harry?" "I have no idea. I

haven't seen either of them since dinner yesterday." "Same here, that's quite odd

to miss breakfast especially for Ron," Hermione replied. "I know, I'm really starting to

worry about them," Ginny replied in a chocked voice. "It's okay Gin, they'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were up and about the castle. Somehow they managed to

sneak by the Great Hall and out of the school without getting caught. They snuck out into

the Forbidden Forest with great haste. Suddenly from behind, both Ron and Harry were

hit with a knife in the center of their back's. Hermione shot up out of her seat in mid-

thought. "What is it?" "It's Harry and Ron, their hurt. I can feel it and their in the

Forbidden Forest. I'll go find them. Go get Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfry."

Hermione ran out of the hall as fast as her legs would carry her. Meanwhile, Ginny ran to

the hospital wing so fast that it took her several minutes to catch her breath. "It's… Harry

and…Ron. Hermione…just had…a…feeling. She's…pretty sure…that their hurt…and in

the Forbidden Forest. Come quick!"

Hermione ran to where her intuition led. There was Harry and Ron with a knife in

each of their back's. She sank onto the ground next to them and half screamed half cried

out in grief and frustration. A few minutes later appeared Ginny with Dumbledore and

Pomfry. Dumbledore cast a spell and Harry and Ron were now floating. He then

apperated Madame Pomfry and the two to the Hospital wing. After he apparted Ginny,

Hermione, and himself there as well. Pomfry had pulled the knife's out and now both

beds were covered in blood. She cast a few spells: one for medicine and one for the mess.

A few moments later, the two were awake. "HARRY, RON! We're sooooooo glad you

guys are okay. We were both so worried about you." Both of the girls went up and sat on

the beds of the two boys. They talked for awhile and then were sent off. After they left

the Hospital wing, Draco was running down the hallway towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione, I had a feeling that something wasn't right. Are you okay? What's going

on?" "I'll explain everything to both of you. Why don't we go to the Heads' dorm?"


	13. Chapter 13

Confessions in a Dorm:

Once inside the Head's dorm, Hermione started to explain everything. "Okay, Draco,

Harry and Ron some how slipped out of the school and into the Forbidden Forest for only

God knows why. They could have been expelled or killed! Anyways, when I was deep in

thought at breakfast, I had a horrible stinging feeling. I knew something was wrong and

knew that it was about Harry and Ron. I was also pretty sure that they were in the

Forbidden Forest. I told Ginny to get Dumbledore and Pomfry while I went to find the

two. I then found each of them with a knife in their back. I then waited for Ginny to

come. Soon Dumbledore, Pomfry, And Gin were there. After Dumbledore apparated the

two to the hospital wing and then us. We were sent off and that's how we found you."

Okay, Gin, there's kind of something I've been hiding from you. Draco and I have

been meeting every night for about a month and a half. It all started on the train, Draco

was sleeping and there were no open compartments. Also, I couldn't find Harry or Ron.

Anyways, I decided to sleep with him and then when he got off the train a note fell out of

his robes. It said to meet him in the spare class room by the Slytherin common room. So

we just kept meeting. Then we just started going back to the dorms earlier. That's why I

haven't been and dinner or been with you guys as much. Now were going out, but

please don't tell Harry or Ron because they'd kill Draco."


	14. Chapter 14

Confessions in a Dorm Part 2

"Okay, calm down Hermione, everything is going to be fine. Harry and Ron will get

better. I can't believe you didn't even tell Ginny. I knew something was wrong. I could

just feel it. Maybe we're so connected that we can feel each others emotions. Maybe we

can also read each others thoughts and expressions. I don't have much else to say except

I'm sorry about Harry and Ron. Also, I'm sorry I didn't get to you until sooner," Draco

replied.

"Well, I knew something was up with you two from the moment you guys stared your

Head's duties. How did I know this you may ask? Well, Hermione you weren't very

upset that Mal… I mean Draco was Head Boy. Also, you have been missing dinner and

are never around much. I figured it was nothing until we kept seeing less and less of you.

I knew you were up to something and I've been trying to figure it out. Well now I know.

Harry and Ron still think that it's just due to your extra classes. They think you have just

been doing homework. I bet they'd never guess that you were secretly seeing Draco.

Well, I won't tell them. I think you should've told them a long time ago because maybe

they would've been cooler about. Right now I think they might throw a fit if you tell

them so I'd tell them when Draco is there," Ginny said with much gained wisdom.


	15. Chapter 15

One week later Harry and Ron were released from the Hospital wing, but were not aloud

to attend classes. Hermione would bring them their work and take it to the teachers for

them. Every time she saw them instead of being happy a sinking feeling would consume

her. She decided it was time to tell them of Draco. It was a Wednesday, like any

other day, Hermione entered the Boys' dormitory and sat down on Ron's' bed. "Harry,

Ron, I need to tell you something… I have been dating Draco since almost the beginning

of the year."

"WHAT?" replied the two in unison. "Well it all started on the train this year…"

As she continued with her story Ron's ears became a vivid shade of magenta and Harry

became rather angry. When she finished, an hour later, the two were speechless. "You did

what with him? How could you! I always thought you would end up with one of us," Ron

stated matter of factly. "I'm speechless, how dare you," screamed Harry. "Well I love

him and if you can't deal with my decision then I guess you two aren't really my

friends,"

scoffed Hermione. They did not speak the rest of the year and Hermione married Draco

as Harry and Ron fell in and out of wretched relationships.

End… it sucks I know, but I got bored of it and had to finish it.


End file.
